Love
by MeddlinMegs
Summary: This is a Heroes of Olympus Valentine's Day SongFic! It features me and all the ships you love! Get it? LOVE!


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes of Olympus or any of its characters. They belong to Rick Riordan. I also do not own Love because it belongs to The Fold._**

**Before I continued, I feel the need to say that you should all look up The Fold on YouTube (TheFoldMusic). They're an awesome band and don't get the credit they deserve. **

**In my last songfic (Til the Season Comes Around), I recieved a review saying how it was against the rules to post lyrics to a song. I looked up the rule and it was actually there. I respect rules and hardly break them, but a songfic is literally a fiction in song. Writing a song is a lot harder than writing a story (to most people including me) so the natural thing is to pick an existing song. I feel that as long as the original artist is given credit, there should be no problem. It's not like I'm claiming it as my own and trying to illegally sell it to you. That's…illegal. I hope this made sense. **

**Now onward my trusty stead! What? Henry is still missing? Henry Jr doesn't have a saddle? Well…**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**~Morgan (FIRST POV)**

* * *

I walked over to Nico. He looked depressed, more than usually. "Why so glum?" I asked. "Do you have _any_ idea what day it is?"

He looked up at me and asked, "Saturday?"

"No," I said. "It's Valentine's day."

"Oh," he said, looking down. "Well, I'm not into the lovey dovey stuff."

I rolled my eyes. "Tell that to Will."

Nico huffed. "No way in Hades!"

"Then go ask him to dinner or something," I suggested.

Nico opened his mouth and then closed it again. He swallowed and then echoed, "Or something."

I couldn't take it anymore, I was going to burst.

_Have you hid something so deep inside you soul?_

"Are you _singing?!_"

_In a locked up room where no one else can go?_

"Stop that!"

_Do you think you've lost the only key to open up that door?_

Nico didn't say anything. I grabbed his wrist and dragged him over to Will and the other Apollo campers. I put Nico's hand in Will's.

_Let it out with love._

I crossed my arms. Will looked to Nico with a look like, _What is she doing?_

The Nico blushed madly and kinda pulled away muttering, "Don't ask."

_Have you built yourself a house upon the sand?_

Will look up and smiled at me. His eyes told me to keep going.

_Put your hopes and dreams in someone else's hands?_

_Has the tide come up upon the shore and washed it all away?_

_Rebuild that home with love._

I put my arms around them, pulling them together.

_All hearts respond to love._

The musical Apollo kids joined in on th fun, singing back up vocals.

_Love!_

_Love!_

_To love!_

_All things grow with love!_

I looked around camp. One of the campers, Mary I think, whispered, "Leo and Calypso."

I smirked and nodded. We darted over there. By we I mean me and the Apollo campers who joined in. The couple turned to us. "Hey," Calypso said.

"What's going on?" Leo asked.

"Just doing what we do best!" another camper piped up.

Calypso and Leo exchanged a look.

_Have you lost someone you couldn't quite replace?_

_Have you tried to find a friend to fill the space?_

"Uh…" Leo stared at me like he wasn't sure whether to smack me, burst into tears, or bust out laughing. Or run away for that matter.

_But the search has left you over feeling desperate and alone,_

_Fill that void with love!_

I hip bumped Leo into Calypso. Then they proceeded to kiss.

_Love!_

_Love!_

_With love!_

_'Cause all things grow with love!_

We all skipped away. I heard Leo's and Calypso's laughter fade behind us. I already knew who'd we'd sing to next. I sunk over to the lake and walked up behind Percy and Annabeth on the dock.

_Have you done something that no one could forgive?_

They both looked at me, clearly not startled. Clearly confused. I got that look a lot.

_Have you lost your faith in this life that you live?_

_Can you wave one last surrender and just give these words a try?_

The Apollo kids sang: _Give it one more try for love!_

_Love!_

_Love!_

_Love!_

_Yeah all things grow with love!_

Apollo Kids: _You know that–_

_All things grow with love!_

Percy looked to Annabeth. She turned her head and he planted a kiss on her mouth.

"Two outta three ain't bad," I said, turning to the Apollo kids.

Most nodded in agreement. "Just one more thing we should do," Mary said.

"What's that?" I asked.

Piper walked over. She turned me toward one direction. Lightly she sang: _All things grow with love._

I looked at who she turned me to. James of the Nemisis cabin. After I kissed Connor on New Year, I'd been afraid to even talk to James. I guess, being a child of Aphrodite and all, Piper knew something I didn't. I nodded, took a deep breath and walked over. "Happy Valentine's Day, James," I said.

"Ditto," he said. He smiled at me, his green and brown earth colored eyes meeting my plain brown ones. "Me, you, dinner. Tonight. Say, six-ish?"

My mouth twitched into a smile. "It's a date."

* * *

**I'm sure you don't wanna hear about my OC (me) and her (not mine) love life! By the way, I kinda own James. **

**James: No one owns me!**

**Shut up, no one asked you. Rebuild the fourth wall, why don't ya? Get your revenge later. So, review!**

**(I finished this at least two weeks before Valentine's Day! THAT'S A FIRST! Woo! (Yeah but imagine that like Rico from Hannah Montana))**


End file.
